The monster
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: ¿Qué pasaba por su mente en ese momento? Cuando aquel chico que el mismo entreno para sus fines egoístas decidiera rebelarse y asesinarlo. Muy en el fondo, Orochimaru aún era humano.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, así como el universo donde se desarrolla la historia, no son creaciones mías, sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **Este fic (One-shot) pertenece al "_AMIGO SECRETO" _del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas". Dedicado **Souhatier**, quien es mi amigo secreto.

**The monster.**

En aquel momento las preguntas invadían su mente, mientras sus manos eran atravesadas por el chidori y la sangre resbalaba por sus brazos en finos hilos que dejaba rastro sobre su pálida piel. Un cuestionamiento que nunca antes se había hecho _"¿Por qué lo había hecho su pupilo?" _ Antes habría respondido con facilidad; Poder. Si. Anhelaba un cuerpo joven y aquellos ojos ancestrales que solo los Uchiha poseían. Pero ahora tenía otra respuesta, llego a la conclusión de que en algún momento de su vida se dio cuenta que estaba arruinado, sin remedio. Así que decidió volver a empezar. Empezar de cero. Comenzar de nuevo. Entonces encontró a esa joven promesa, el único sobreviviente de la masacre a manos de su hermano mayor, su última esperanza recaía sobre los hombros del chico. Podría hacer de el una pequeña copia de carbón a quien podría hacerlo más y más fuerte para sus beneficios egoístas y saciar su sed de poder, esas ansias de poseer esos ojos tan poderosos.

Pero en cierta forma, antes de prepararlo para su ritual pensaba frecuentemente en cosas como _"Tu tendrás éxito en lo que yo falle" "Tu harás lo que yo no pude hacer" _Por que anhelaba que alguien lo haría bien esta vez.

En ese instante los papeles se habían invertido. Efectivamente, el alumno supero al maestro.

"_Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos" _

—Orochimaru. — Hablo con arrogancia. — Eres más débil que yo. — El chico siempre fue egocéntrico, una fierecilla difícil de dominar a comparación de Kabuto. — No tiene sentido entregarte mi cuerpo. — Los pensamientos que tuvo una vez en torno a Sasuke hicieron una completa metamorfosis, moría por ver como la vida lo hacía pedazos.

—Grandes palabras para las sobras de un Uchiha. — Recito con cierto rencor. El mismo se encargó de moldearlo a imagen y semejanza. Traspaso sus conocimientos, todo aquello que estudio meticulosamente para convertirse en un gran ninja, pero tenía un enemigo más poderoso; El tiempo, sumándole a este la serie de experimentos realizados en su persona. La esperanza de vida había descendido considerablemente. Todo por lo que una vez lucho parecía nada comparado con el inmenso tiempo.

—Off si hubiese sido más fuerte no te habría necesitado ¿no lo crees?— De vez en cuando llego a pensar en que ese niño debilucho no lograría nada, que al final del día terminaría siendo un cadáver más, un intento fallido, pero el sharingan lo motivaba a no darse por vencido con el Uchiha, la codicia de tenerlos, de estar en un cuerpo joven y poderoso como lo era el de Sasuke.— Solo me querías por que no podías con Itachi.— La verdad dolía. Era en cierta parte cierto, Uchiha Itachi era considerado uno de los sinovias más poderosos, el Uchiha mayor se adjudicó diversos logros a tan corta edad, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, todo con ayuda de ese poder que se transmitía de generación en generación. — ¿Verdad? Señor gran genio Sannin. — Las palabras no podían herirlo, conocía el desprecio. Ya vería ese chiquillo cuando se pusiera de pie para derrotarlo. — Quizá el mundo te considere un genio, pero no te acercas al nivel de un Uchiha. — Y en cierta parte Sasuke tampoco se acercaba ¿Por qué había acudido al? Por qué él tenía el poder que tanto deseaba, mordía la mano que una vez le dio de comer. — Comparado con nosotros, el mayor genio del universo parece un aficionado. Y como Uchiha veo tus intentos por obtener poder como algo tan asqueroso como gracioso.— El sello comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo del chico, aquel sello que el mismo se encargó de otorgarle, de diseñar para cubrir sus necesidades, como lo había hecho con Anko.— ¿Drogas? ¿Transferencia de cuerpos? Es inútil ¿Tienes algún objetivo siquiera? Dices que buscas la razón de la existencia. Pero todo lo que haces es inventar excusas para jugar a ser Dios.

Él era dios, el decidía quien vivía, él tenía todo el poder para controlar sus débiles y asquerosos cuerpos, modificarlos a su merced, como se le viniera en gana. No era un genio, ni un Sannin, era dios.

— ¡Me pones enfermo!— Exclamo Sasuke al tiempo que se acercaba más y más, acortando la distancia, clavando los brazos de su maestro contra la pared. Entonces sin más alternativa se mostró sin intromisiones, saliendo de su antiguo cuerpo, había experimentado tanto consigo mismo que frente a un espejo era irreconocible ante sus propios ojos.

Había pasado por tanto en la vida. Sus padres murieron cuando él era demasiado joven como para comprenderlo. Poseía un talento natural pero ese talento venía acompañado de la maldad que crecía en su interior.

Siempre fue alguien con mente retorcida, tal vez la muerte de sus padres causo un gran impacto en su ser. Obsesionado con memorizar todos los ninjutsus existentes. Algo inhumano con forma humana.

Estaba perdido, sí. Hundido en una profunda oscuridad, perdido en un laberinto sin salida. El karma hacía de las suyas. Él era un no muerto y Sasuke un insecto cuyos jutsus eran demasiado débiles para vencerlo.

Como si hubieran invertido sus papeles su apreciado alumno utilizo aquella técnica que lo paralizo frente a Itachi.

Todo lo que había hecho, todo el camino recorrido durante tanto tiempo no valía nada, no pagaba nada frente a la muerte, aquella que tanto tiempo estuvo evitando, pero a todos les llegaba su momento y el de el había llegado con Uchiha Sasuke. Se dio cuenta que no solo había seguido sus instintos egoístas sino que también había colocado una soga alrededor de su cuello.

— _¿Qué es esto?— Pregunto mientras sostenía la piel de una serpiente encontrada cerca de las tumbas de sus padres. _

— _¡Buena vista!— Reconoció su maestro. —Es la piel de una serpiente blanca. — Informo. —_

—_Nunca había visto una así. — Confeso el pequeño Orochimaru._

—_Yo tampoco. Son muy difíciles de encontrar. —_

— _¿Cómo es que son blancas?— Cuestión. Había tantas interrogantes rodeando el universo, tantas cosas que demandaban una respuesta y había tanto que él deseaba aprender._

—_Ahora mismo no lo sé. Nadie pensó nunca en encontrar alguna. Pero se les ha considerado un símbolo de buena suerte y renacimiento. El hecho de encontrarla junto a la tumba de tus padres podría significar que han renacido en otros cuerpos. Puede que pronto los veas de nuevo. —_

— _¿Cuándo será eso?—_

—_Me temo que no lo sé. —_

"_Buena suerte" "Renacimiento" _

_Él era como la serpiente blanca, algún día renacería pero en ese instante era momento de morir. _

_Fin._


End file.
